Gandharva
Gandharva (간다르바) is the King of the Gandharva Clan. Appearance Gandharva appears as a slender male human, with light blue skin tone. He has long, light-greenish straight hair, that flow freely on his back, or is bound by a blue sharp edged hair accessory. He has greenish eyebrows and light blue eye color, as-well as a distinctive fully light blue right eye, that appears to be in a permanently active state. Gandharva wears light green trousers, a light green sleeved overcoat, and a blue sash around his waist. The overcoat is worn both open and closed. Gandharva is seen walking barefoot most of the time. As a Nastika, Gandharva is capable of changing his appearance, and has done so in order to enter Atera and later Kalibloom. During that time, Gandharva has a very pale skin tone. His hair is of medium length and similarly to his regular, greenish in color. He has a light blue eye, and covers his right eye with a wide, black eye patch. Gandharva is wearing black boots, black trousers, and a grayish-black shirt. On top of the shirt, he is wearing a thick, black, sleeved coat, that is outlined by blueish-black fur (except on the sleeves). Personality Gandharva's original violent personality seems to have modified to a relaxed and somewhat playful one after his marriage. However, following the loss of wife and perhaps daughter, he is often hiding mournful thoughts. When driven to fury, he deliberately separates himself from others. He is now and then seen sitting or standing to himself, pondering over things, sometimes also with a bottle of alcohol. When Gandharva is not troubled by the responsibilities of his status, he can be seen playing along the games of other Sura, or playing neutral tricks on his companions. Despite his status, Gandharva appears to not hold himself above those lower to him, and is even willing to converse with insulting teenage punks (although when his losses are weighing on him, his anger has manifested in genuine, cold disdain). Usually, he has good social skills, and confidence in his ability to solve a situation through words alone, and has been shown to drive some of his opponents into a corner (Maruna, Agni). Gandharva cares very greatly for his daughter Shakuntala, and unlike many others, who believe her to be dead, Gandharva has adamant faith that his daughter is still alive, and doesn't like when her death is so much as suggested. Matters such as honesty and keeping his word are important to Gandharva, and while he has thus far been prepared to do and sacrifice almost everything in the hopes of finding Shakuntala, he is clearly struggling with some of what he is being forced to do. Synopsis Chapter 1: The Girl with A God's Name Gandharva first appears in chapter 1, where he is messily sleeping on his back, surrounded by curry mushrooms. Kubera Leez, who only has eyes for the mushrooms, doesn't notice Gandharva, and accidentally steps on him. This seems to cause Gandharva a bit pain and he rolls on his side. Apologetic Kubera tries to amend the situation and touch Gandharva, who prohibits it, lowering the temperature around his body and nearly freezing Kubera's hand. Surprised Kubera starts to criticize Gandharva about illegal use of magic, to which a still sleep confused Gandharva responds that he did not use any 'magic', nor does he need to follow the rules made by humans. As he first lays his eyes on Kubera, he mistakes her for Shakuntala, but shortly realizes his mistake. He also reveals that while publicly he doesn't accept notions of his daughter's death, he does hold doubts himself. He then asks Kubera about her reasons for being in a dangerous forest, as well as bringing along a bag. Being explained of the curry mushrooms, he demands that Kubera eats one, unboiled. This turns into a humorous lesson where Gandharva learns about limits of humans when eating somewhat large food items, which are not possible to chew. Being amused, he asks Kubera about her name, and receives a hard to spell Kulbhaertruaks as an answer, that he bends into an easier Ketergent. Give a good laugh, he allows Kubera to survive, provided she walks in the opposite direction of her village. When Kubera shows discontent, he says to kill her, and intimidates her, by freezing the air around his hand, and later whole body. In the end Gandharva is left being happy for being able to show grace and mercy. Later Gandharva goes to meet Maruna at the destroyed forest. He comments about Maruna's inability to kill the girl with a god's name, while feeling sorry for the trees. He then tries to play a joke on Maruna, by offering him a curry mushroom, however much to his dismay, Maruna manages to eat it effortlessly. After hearing from Maruna that Kubera is heading for a place they cannot attack, Gandharva expresses surprise. After hearing the reason being the summoned fire god Agni, Gandharva finds the situation interesting. He claims that in case of any other God, he might have given up, but believes he can do something about Agni, stressing on his differences from the other gods, and a weakness he knows about. Chapter 3: Sadness to be Lost ]] Gandharva appears with Maruna on top of a hill near Atera. After hearing from Maruna about the defense system, Gandharva suggests the attack from the inside, to avoid the defense system. When Maruna still considers attacking a god protected city suicidal, Gandharva tries to encourage him, remembering an advice. According to which, there are gods who are not even worth fighting and those, who are a little fun to play around with; neither of which should be feared. Gandharva acknowledges his weakened state, however refuses to back down or run a way from a god. Gandharva later notices a few people down below, and asks Maruna to take a closer look, as his eyesight is not as good as Maruna's. Maruna, angered by the humans prepares an attack, but is stopped by Gandharva, who asks him to transport him below and to stand still, not harming the humans. Gandharva is first glad that Maruna manages to stay still, despite the insulting approach of a human, however Maruna loses his control when Gandharva is insulted. Gandharva voices his discontent, and asks Maruna to not harm the other two, however is at a loss, as Maruna takes care of all three, before Gandharva finishes his sentence. When Maruna scares the children, Gandharva asks him why and tells him to stand aside. Gandharva approaches the children in a friendly manner, undoes their collars, and heals their wounds. Gandharva appears very happy, when the children see him as kind. The children tell Gandharva about the details about entering the city with a magicians license, and Gandharva asks Maruna to transport the children to their homes. When Maruna comments that there is a community of Halfs nearby, Gandharva makes fun of him, by suggesting that Maruna ate a few of the Halfs. Rummaging through the hunter's items, Gandharva finds a magicians license and proceeds to shape shift into an appropriate disguise. Gandharva then explains his plan to the concerned Maruna. The plan is to make Agni mad, forcing him to use powers, which are beyond his summoners capabilities of support. If the summoner cannot handle the power, they will pay with their lifespan, and in case of excessive use of power, like White Assimilation, it may kill the summoner instantly. A god cannot exist in the Human Realm without a summoner, which would cause Agni to leave for the God Realm and leave the city without its primary defense. Hearing the plan, Maruna is concerned weather Gandharva could survive, after making a god mad, and accidentally suggests Shakuntala's death. Gandharva firmly states, that Shakuntala is not dead, and is confident in his survival, implying that putting out fire is his specialty. Despite Maruna's warnings Gandharva decides not to turn back, and proceeds to meet the one and only honest god, Agni. Gandharva proceeds to the checkpoint, where he is welcomed by the clerk, who instantly falls for his looks. They casually talk about girlfriends, while the clerk analyses Gandharva's license, and discovers that it is borrowed. Doing things by the book, the clerk announces that she will not allow people with a borrowed license into the city nor accept bribery. Gandharva solves the situation, by gently touching the clerk's hair, and speaking up close, which overwhelms the clerk and allows Gandharva to proceed to the Sura scanner. The scanner does not identify Gandharva as a Sura and he enters the city. Surprised by the lack of action by Agni, Gandharva decides to look for Agni himself instead. Gandharva quickly finds Agni, claiming him to shine the brightest, in a city of humans. Gandharva meets Agni in a garden, and comments on Agni's lack of aesthetics, when building a bouquet. Agni, unable to believe his visitor, tries to act as Babo Kim, and puts on the glasses, but his attempt is ignored by Gandharva, who comments on the glasses. Agni lashes out, asking Gandharva why he appears now, when he is on a vacation in the human realm, and was lost, when he was looking for him. Gandharva is initially speechless, but continues with an attempt to manipulate Agni, by playing on his current weaknesses and the God's general hate for Nastikas. Agni however refuses to heed such low tactics, and asks Gandharva to meet him in God's realm, if he's looking for a fight. The response was expected by Gandharva, but leaves him surprised nonetheless of how someone like Agni is actually a god. Gandharva proceeds with the plan, that involves shady tactics, that are disliked by both him and Agni. He slowly explains to Agni how he found what Agni is looking for, and killed them. Despite being a lie, Agni is unable to control his emotions and heats up to white flame in a state of anger. The white flame leaves in a Brilith state of coma, Agni responds to it and powers down, thus also making it possible for Gandharva to survive the blast of heat. The blast destroys Gandharva, who re-materializes from the surrounding ice and fog and comments on how his ability lessened the effect of the heat blast on the city, and evaluates the state of Agni's summoner. Agni tries to protect his summoner by making it seem like he doesn't care about her, to which Gandharva responds with gratitude for not having to feel guilty about killing her. Agni feels his anger rising at the thought of Brilith's murdering, but tries to stay calm and suggests he may kill the rest of Gandharva's kind, should Brilith be killed. A memory flashback of his daughter appears in front Gandharva's eyes, he smiles, forms a Heartless Edge, states that there are none of his kind left to kill, and that he will kill Brilith, unless Agni can stop him. Seeing Agni turn apathetic, Gandharva decides to kill him first. Gandharva slashes at Agni, but the slash is caught by Agni, which makes Gandharva realize that Agni is unable to summon a weapon, and while playing careless, Agni instead cares for his summoner. Agni then uses Ultimate Heat to push away Gandharva, an attack that generates large amounts of fog to surround the field and gives Gandharva a chance for a stealth attack. Agni barely manages to avoid the attack, only losing his left arm, and is glad that Gandharva is now focusing on him instead of Brilith. Remembering Shakuntala's words, Gandharva is unable to continue with the violent methods and the fight tunes down to a silent sitting stalemate. Agni tries to talk his way out of the situation, and the topic goes to Gandharva's daughter, who had previously prevented Gandharva from fighting the gods. In light of Agni being concerned about Shakuntala, Gandharva finally opens up, expressing regret that unlike humans who gain moral strength from the gods, he has no one to have faith in, even for the safety of his daughter. Agni proposes himself as the source of faith, but is turned down. Gandharva welcomes the thought of Sura and gods being allies, but quickly finds it to be an impossible dream. The stalemate is interrupted by Maruna's flyover, which distracts Agni and gives Gandharva a chance to freeze Agni with Absolute Zero Point. Gandharva observes as Maruna's attack hits the barrier, and concludes that it is only a matter of time until the magician loses their vigor, facing a steady attack by a Sura. Gandharva is then attacked by a thawed out and angry Agni, who tries to burn off his hair. In surprise and confusion, Gandharva reflectively tries to counterattack Agni, but is stopped by the memory his daughter's words. Tears form into Gandharva's eye, which is noticed by Agni, who stops his attack, and proceeds to put out the fire in Gandharva's hair instead. Gandharva is surprised, when Agni deduces that he is trying to kill somebody inside the city and connects the current assault to the red sky incidents. Pondering about how much Agni knows, and whether he will tell the other gods when he returns to gods realm, Gandharva is offered a deal that if Agni's oracle is safe, he will not accept any more summons after Brilith. Weighing his options, Gandharva decides to accept the offer, provided that Agni gives a worthy answer as to why he is protecting his summoner that much. The answer is damped by Maruna's attack colliding with the barrier, but satisfies Gandharva. Before he calls off the attack and leaves the city, Gandharva gives Agni one last advice: not to get too attached to a mortal, for it is the immortal who will end up in pain. Power and Abilities Gandharva, even in his weakened state, is an extremely powerful Sura. Gandharva's Transcendental Skills mostly involve water and ice. Trivia *Gandharva is one of the 12 characters shown in the Preview Chapter 0, he seems to represent 'loss and solitude'. *On me2day, Currygom told that some people were disappointed because of Gandharva's low rank, but if he's in third place after Vritra and Asura it's actually not low at all...Vritra alone is really strong but he doesn't have his allies(all Vritra clan suras just fight alone like Taksaka) so if the clans fight, Gandharva's Clan will defeat the Vritra clan. ]] Category:Characters Category:Sura Category:Nastika Category:Gandharva